Talk:Map of Alagaësia
Bug The bug with multiple polygons has been fixed and should roll out live on Wednesday. --Splarka (talk) 09:43, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Changes Tronjheim is about where I'd put Kóstha-mérna. Is there a way to add Kóstha-mérna and move Tronjheim?Therequiembellishere 03:04, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :OMG, I can't believe I never saw that lake until now, never mind.Therequiembellishere 23:43, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::Kóstha-mérna is now added. G.He(Talk!) 00:37, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Where?Therequiembellishere 22:15, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::O, I thought the large river next to Tarnag. Therequiembellishere 22:15, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm not sure. :P Can somebody verify? G.He(Talk!) 22:26, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::I believe that it is where it was before. (P.S. That zone is too crowded xD) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 00:21, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::o.O There's only Tarnag and Farthen Dur. (I meant lake not river, sorry) Therequiembellishere 03:03, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Why is the link back?Therequiembellishere 20:29, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I thought it was established that the previous link was correct? Or is it still being discussed? G.He(Talk!) 20:45, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking that it was the enormous lake next to Tarnag, in front of Farthen Dur. Therequiembellishere 22:22, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::After further consultation with the map magnified, I've replotted the area. Hopefully, it'll be more accurate now. G.He(Talk!) 22:31, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Just wanted to say I just wanted to say that this page looks totally awesome now. I think only three things aren't plotted yet (one of them, strangely, was plotted the last time I was here though. o.O). Therequiembellishere 05:16, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Idea To have both the Broddring Kingdom and the Empire, I think We could have the links adjacent. For example: The Empire could be closer to the south of Alagaësia and the Broddring Kingdom to the north as the south is much more attached to the Empire than the north.Therequiembellishere 17:14, 14 July 2007 (UTC) A Nice, Coloured Picture? Maybe we could add this picture in the Gallery, as a nice, pretty Map :) [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, if we could try to find a way to make sure that the most-Eastern edge of the map is on the photo, It'd be another great imporvment. Currently, I can see the Eldor Lake, parts of Du Weldenvarden, Beors and the Edda River missing.... [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Somebody already uploaded that image some time ago. But we can't use it without stating its source, rights holder and license (I doubt that it's public domain). --Weas-El (Talk) 07:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you think, but this Article says it is from the Movie.... I'm not sure what affects that could have on the copyright etc. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 17:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::i agree this mp is entirly off like the color yes but vorengards size is off and wheres kuasta andsveral other citys plus that what about farthen dur its size and location again completely off but its a nice pcitures all in all someone obviously put alot of work into it. anthony ellis :::That's because it's presumably "written" from stories told about Alagaesia, not by the creator of the Universe.--Gilderien Talk| 21:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've got it down as being from the film. It's a surprise that it resembles the real map this much, but there you go.--Wyvern Rex. 10:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) "North Sea" There is a large lake near Ceunon. The maps links to "North Sea". But that page redirects to "The Sea". Don't we have any article about that lake? And what about the name? --Weas-El ✉ 21:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I know this is years out of date, but the books refer to it as the sea, possibly an inland sea or inlet of the ocean (meaning Palencar Valley could be on a peninsula), so I don’t think there’d need to be anything about it. ::Hi, thanks for the answer. It didn't cross my mind that this could be a part of the ocean. And back when I posed that question that idea wasn't made clear in the article. --Weas-El (talk) 22:17, May 5, 2017 (UTC)